Break My Heart
by mrs.olivia.cullen
Summary: Set In New Moon, Edward Just Left, Bella Wants To Go Back To Pheonix. Someone Else Takes Her Heart, But Will It Always Be For The Better? I'm So Bad At Summarys LOL. Please Read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

**Well this is my first fan fiction, I'm not really sure if this is good so please review!**

**Thanks,**

**Olivia**

**x**

* * *

Bella POV

'But Mum! Why do I have to stay in Forks? *sobs* I just hate it here'

I sobbed into the phone again, tears streaming down my cheeks. Ever since _he_ had left, I was a complete mess. I just wanted to get out of this rat hole, and my mum was the last person I would have thought would keep me here. Everything here reminded me of _him_ and I couldn't bear it anymore.

'Honey,' my mums comforting voice said, 'it's for the best…'

'Mum just stop it! You don't always know whats best for me OK!?!' I said before slamming down the receiver.

I pulled the covers of my bed over my head, and cried myself to sleep.

Edward POV

If I could cry, I would be balling my eyes out right now. I left Bella. My Bella. I kept trying to convince myself that it was for the best, but there was a part of me that wouldn't let go. Why did I have to be so in love with her? Why did she have to move to Forks? Why couldn't she have just stayed with her mother in Phoenix? These were questions my all too capable mind was incapable of answering. I just wanted to die. Not that that was particularly easy, being a vampire and all. Joy. Oh the joy of being a vampire. I was kidding, by the way…It's not like my extremely strong brothers, Emmett or Jasper were about to help me, the only thing left to do was go to the Volturi. Expose myself to the humans. Yeah, that would do it. Except every time I decided to go, Alice, my sister who could tell the future, would see me doing it and tell Emmett. And boy was he enough to stop me. I mean by force. I couldn't make myself actually do it anyway; thinking of what it would do to my parents, Carlisle & Esme. Well, they weren't my biological parents, but it would still kill them inside. After the incident with Jasper, our newest vegetarian, leaving Bella was the best thing to do. At the time, that is. Now it feels like it was the worst possible thing I could have done. Ugh. I hate my life. Correction. I hate my life without Bella.

Charlie POV

'Stupid Edward. Why does he think he can just do whatever he wants to, break however many hearts he feels like breaking and just get away with it' I mumbled to myself. Ever since that Edward left her Bells had been so upset. Locked up in her room all day, begging Renee to let her go home. That boy had hurt my daughter, and I was going to make him pay. Eventually. Whenever I could find him. I could hear Bells crying upstairs, as per usual. I swear, when I get my hands on him…

'Dad!' Bella's muffled call hit me like a ton of bricks. Ever since that Edward had left, she hadn't even talked to me.

I rushed up to her room, only to find her gone. Oh my god. The window was open. I stood there, frozen on the spot, before running to my cruiser and driving twice the legal limit towards the police station.

Bella...Bella was gone. How? I had no idea. Why? Probably something to do with that Edward...

Would she come back? I could only hope.

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter**

**I know its only short - 545 words. So sorry :[**

**- I'm a little stuck on ideas…can anyone help? Please review & give ideas. Thanks a billion**

**Olivia **

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, well thanks to the awesome people who put my story into their favourites & alerted it, I seriously jumped out of my seat when I saw it :D. Massive thanks. OK I am doing this chapter, but I will not post the next one until I get some reviews. Sorry. That's just the way it is. I know, I'm mean & evil. Whatever, now that that is sorted, on with the story. I know it's not very good but this is my first fanfic so please be nice. If anyone has ideas, it would be greatly appreciated. Also I am aware that in this chapter the werewolves can talk while they are werewolves, but that's why they call it a fanfiction :P**

**Olivia**

**x**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight. Steph Meyer owns everything**

* * *

Bella POV

'Dad!' I yelled, although a strong hand had covered my mouth, making it barely audible. I didn't know who had grabbed me & jumped out of my window. But judging by their snowy white, ice cold skin; it wasn't hard to guess what the creature was. I mean there was seriously no way that a human could have come in through my window, hauled me off my bed, and jumped out the window without either dying or seriously hurting themselves.

The vampire ran at unbelievable speed into the forest. Suddenly, the blurring objects around me came to a stop. I heard his smooth, musical voice.

'Move out of the way _mongrels_' he said

'Give us Bella!' A voice I would know anywhere answered. JACOB!

Jacob

Jacob was here.

He was going to save me!

'Jacob!' I barely got out before the icy hand flew against my mouth once again.

'Don't worry Bella. I will make you safe. It's OK,' he said, though there was obvious doubt in his voice, which I would bet anything he was trying to cover up.

'GO!' Jacob shouted, and suddenly there was a werewolf pack surrounding the vampire.

This time, it was the Alpha wolf, Sam Uley who spoke. 'Give us the girl, and we will not hurt you. 10 of us can easily kill you.' He spoke with such confidence it was hard not to believe him; but somehow, maybe it was my good knowledge of vampires, I didn't.

'Hmm. Are you up for a fight?' The musical voice which belonged to my kidnapper replied

'Yes. As long as we leave the girl out of it. She must not be harmed in our fight. What about this. We win, we have Bella. You win,' Sam let out a sigh, 'you can take her'

'That sounds fair. Bring it on' the musical voice said. Suddenly I was on the floor. I was petrified. What if something happened to Jacob or another member of the pack? Or worse…

I couldn't let them fight for me! This was my fight, not theirs! Oh my god, what have I done!

'Jacob!' I tried to yell, but there was tape across my mouth. I felt like a prisoner. Ugh.

The fight had started. The vampire was in the middle of a circle of werewolves. He was bearing his teeth and growling. As in, come near me and I'll rip you to shreds. An unspoken cue was shared between the wolves, and they all edged towards the vampire. My heart was beating 100 miles an hour, and I was positive that every one of the creatures here could hear it with precision.

Five werewolves had pinned the vampire onto the ground. I cannot believe this! The werewolves are winning! The other five had started tearing his head off. I couldn't watch - I knew that it was my kidnapper but still, it was revolting. And I sort of felt sorry for the vampire. I really mean sort of.

Before I could look away, the werewolves were stepping away as a fire began to blaze.

'JACOB!!' I screamed. 'Jacob you saved me!' I ran up to him, and without thinking, kissed him passionately. He pulled away. What? I thought Jacob had a crush on me - why would he pull away? Sometimes, I didn't understand men.

'Hey there Bells' Jacob said casually.

'I guess that's all in a normal days work for a werewolf huh?' I said, amused at his casual tone.

'Yup pretty much - Bella, about what happened a second ago…' he said, a hint of distress in his voice.

'Um, yeah…sorry' I muttered, looking down as I spoke.

'Oh no…I - enjoyed it, it's just Edward…I know you'll regret it' that was all it took. I burst out crying and ran towards my house.

'Bells! Bella! I'm sorry! What did I say? Bella -'he said while phasing.

Of course having werewolf powers, he caught up to me in a second, and grasped me firmly around the waist with a grip so strong; a vampire might not have been able to move them. I continued sobbing while he wiped my tears away gently.

'It's just…he left' I said. Putting my head to his shoulder and sobbing into it.

'Oh Bells…I'm so sorry' he said sympathetically. He lifted my head up gently and turned it so I was looking at him straight in the eye.

'Bella, if you want to hit me - with a baseball bat or crowbar so you don't injure yourself - and then go home, feel free to. What I did obviously upset you. And I'm sorry' Jacob said while walking away.

'Jake, I don't want to hit, you. I don't want to run home. I want to stay with you. Please. Don't go' I said, my voice breaking.

'Bells I'm so sorry.' He came over and gave me a bear hug. I snuggled into his warm shoulder. Before I knew it I was kissing him. Sparks were flying. This was amazing. I…I loved Jacob Black.

'Jacob' I said

'Mmmm?'

'Jacob…I love you. And not in a brotherly way or in a friendly way. I am in love with you Jacob Black' I said, smiling up at him.

'Bells…I love you too. I have always loved you. Come here honey' he said, as he scooped me up in his arms and loaded me into the front seat of his rabbit. He jumped into the front seat and started driving me back home.

'We have to tell Charlie, he'll be so happy!' I said joyfully.

'Ohmigosh…Jake, can you drive me to the police station? Please?' I begged with him.

'Sure, anything you want honey'

I sat nervously in Jacobs car, waiting for the time when we would pull up at the station.

Finally we got there, I raced out of the car and straight into my fathers office.

'DAD!' I yelled 'Dad! I'm OK! Don't worry!'

I gave him a big hug and brushed my lips against his cheek.

'I love you Dad' I said happily.

'Hey, Charlie' Jacob had followed me into the police station.

'Hi there kid'

'Um, Dad? Jake and I have some news' I said nervously - he was going to jump to conclusions. I just knew it.

'You're pregnant?' Charlie exclaimed, and tightened his grip on his gun.

'Dad! No no no no no! Calm down'

'Oh…right,' his grip loosened again.

'Jake & I are going out. Like boyfriend and girlfriend…' I bit my lip.

'Aw kids. I'm so happy for you two. I always knew you were right for each other' he walked over to us & took us in a big bear hug.

'Well we gotta go. I'll see you at home…is pasta ok?' I asked, while stretching my hand towards Jake as an invitation to hold it.

'Don't worry 'bout it Bells, I'll order take-away or go to the diner or something' he said with a big grin.

'Are you sure? Thanks Dad - I'll make your favourite tomorrow knight, I promise!' I said while walking out the door, hand in hand with my boyfriend.

'So, wadda you wanna do?' Asked Jacob

'Anything. Absolutely anything. I'm happy as long as I'm with you' I said, beaming at him.

'OK babe, but you asked for it!' He said, an evil look on his face.

* * *

**OK I know it's short, but its more than double than the last chapter so YAY! Please review, tell me what you want them to do on their date :)**

**This could get interesting! Remember - T rating lol!**

**Thanks times a jillion,**

**Olivia**

**x**


End file.
